


Drunk Historians Through the Centuries [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Ancient History RPF, Arthurian Mythology, Drunk History, Mulan - All Media Types, Peloponnesian Wars (Thucydides)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Drunkenness, Gen, History, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Drunk Historians Through the Centuries" by storiesfortravellers.</p><p>"Thucydides, bard singers, and Robert Louis Stevenson are the featured speakers on Drunk History."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Historians Through the Centuries [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drunk Historians Through the Centuries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527931) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Length: 6:36  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/drunk%20historians%20through%20the%20centuries.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/drunk-history-through-centuries).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016. Also used to fill my "use a speed effect" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
